


Breathless

by YumeArashi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Relationship Negotiation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: Prompt fic:  "breathless"Just a little piece about how the monster hunting OT3 might have come together.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadzibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzibelle/gifts).



It started like any other Saturday night – piled on the couch at Steve’s watching a movie.  It had taken a while for Jonathan to fully accept that Steve and Nancy wanted and enjoyed his company rather than considering him a third wheel.  But their persistence in including him - frequently seeking out his company, repeated reassurances, and plenty of casual contact - had put him at ease in the end.  He hadn’t batted an eye when Nancy cuddled up against his side, or when Steve had thrown an arm around his shoulders.

The movie didn’t particularly hold Nancy’s attention, so instead she studied Jonathan’s profile.  It was good to see him smiling, relaxed and content instead of the usual tension he had at school.  He felt her eyes on him and turned with a questioning expression.

She smiled in answer, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Jonathan’s smile turned more than a little wistful.

On impulse, Nancy leaned in and kissed him softly.  Jonathan’s eyes went wide but he didn’t push her away - he couldn’t help pulling her closer, returning the kiss tenderly.

“You two look good together,” Steve commented, causing Jonathan to jerk away, already stumbling over apologetic words.  Steve pressed a finger to Jonathan’s lips to quiet his contrition.  “My turn?” he asked, leaning in slowly enough that Jonathan could pull away if he wanted to.

Jonathan didn’t pull away, though he did make a faint, confused sound as Steve kissed him.  He hesitantly kissed back, causing Steve’s mouth to curve in a smile against his.

“That’s really hot,” Nancy said happily, pulling Jonathan in for another kiss as soon as his and Steve’s lips parted.

Jonathan’s expression was still a little confused, but he readily went along with the situation.  He should ask, he knew they should pause long enough that he could figure out what on earth was going on, but this…he’d dreamed of this.  Steve nuzzled at the nape of Jonathan’s neck, drawing a shiver and a soft, pleading sound from him, driving out all thoughts of questioning this.

“You’re so sensitive,” Nancy murmured as Steve drew Jonathan to him for another kiss, hungrier this time, licking at Jonathan’s mouth, seeking entrance the other boy willingly gave.  She leaned close to nibble at Jonathan’s ear, seeking out more spots that would draw a response.  When Steve paused for breath she drew Jonathan in for more kisses, the two of them taking turns until Jonathan was breathless, panting and squirming.

“Think we teased him a little too much, Nance?” Steve grinned, running a thumb over Jonathan’s flushed cheek.

She glanced down at the very obvious tent in Jonathan’s pants.  “Maybe so.  Looks like it’d be cruel to leave him like this.”

“Killer blue balls,” Steve agreed.

Nancy gave Jonathan another kiss, softer and gentle this time.  “Are you okay with this?  Are we moving too fast?”

“I have absolutely no idea what’s going on,” Jonathan admitted, “but you can safely assume I’m okay with anything and everything you want.”

“We’ve talked about this,” Steve admitted, kissing along Jonathan’s neck.  “About whether you’d be okay with being a part of all this.”

“Steve, give him a break and let him think straight,” Nancy scolded lightly.  “He doesn’t just mean kissing and such,” she reassured Jonathan.  “We’d never just use you for that in private and act like just friends the rest of the time.”

“We’re talking dating, all three of us.” Steve nodded.  “Going to the movies or out for a milkshake or whatever.”

“Exactly.  You’d be no less to either of us than we are to each other,” Nancy agreed.

“Dating?  Three of us?” Jonathan blinked.

“Why not?” Nancy said defiantly.  “Just because no one does it doesn’t mean there’s any good reason not to.”

“What will people think?  Your mom will flip,” Jonathan said hesitantly.

Nancy lifted her chin stubbornly.  “To hell with what people think.  What are they gonna do, call me a slut?  Not the first time.”

Jonathan frowned at the reminder.

“The people who’d give us shit for it are assholes and who cares what they think?” Steve added.  “The people who’re worth keeping will come around.  Trust me, I learned the difference the hard way.”

Nancy nodded.  “Mom will get used to it.  Or not, I really don’t care.  And I can’t imagine your mom will have a problem with it, you probably could have dated the Demogorgon and as long as you were happy she’d have been fine with it.”

Jonathan made a face.  “Gross.”

Steve ran a hand through Jonathan’s hair.  “If you’re not okay with this, we’re cool.  We can go back to how things were.  Or hell, if you actually do want to just kiss and stuff and be friends the rest of the time, that’s cool too.  No pressure, man.”

Nancy smiled as she watched Jonathan’s eyes fall shut at the caress.  “You seem pretty okay with it, though.”

“I was going nuts,” Jonathan admitted quietly.  “I’d kinda had a crush on you forever, and once I got to really know you I fell hard.  But you were with Steve and I didn’t want to make trouble.  And then the two of you kept wanting to hang out and be with me, and I got to know Steve and realized he wasn’t such a bad guy…”

“To be fair, I pretty much was, before all that,” Steve broke in.  “I’m just trying to be a better guy.  You’ve helped me with that as much as Nancy has.”

Jonathan gave him a hesitant smile.  “I thought I was crazy when I started feeling the same way about you as I felt about Nancy.   I didn’t know what the hell was wrong with me, if it was just my imagination or what.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Nancy said firmly.

“Better not be, because it’d mean there was something wrong with me too,” Steve added.

“There’s no rule that you can only care about one person at a time,” Nancy said.  “Just because people usually do doesn’t mean that’s the way it has to be.  I love you both, and I’ll fight anyone who has a problem with that.”

Jonathan grinned shyly, his expression a mixture of joy and relief.  “That sounds pretty amazing.”

“Great.  Now we can get back to the kissing, yeah?” Steve beamed.

Nancy laughed as Jonathan leaned in to kiss him.

It didn’t take much to restore the mood, all three teenagers very interested in exploring this new dynamic.

Steve watched Nancy and Jonathan kiss for a moment, admiring the view.  He had no idea why it made him horny instead of jealous, but he was glad of it.  He nuzzled the juncture of Jonathan’s neck and shoulder, impulsively biting down.  Jonathan arched and gave a choked little moan, making Steve want him all the more - a sentiment that was not at all diminished by the sight of the fresh pink mark against Jonathan’s pale skin like a mark of ownership.

“I think we should take this upstairs,” Nancy decided.

“Hell yes,” Steve agreed enthusiastically as he bounced to his feet, offering his hands and pulling them both up off the couch.  “This’ll be way more comfortable on my bed.”

“This?” Jonathan asked as they headed for the stairs.  “Are we really gonna…uh…”

“Maybe not your very first time with us,” Nancy mused, catching his hand and giving it a squeeze.  “That’s a lot to take in all at once.  Probably better to ease you into it.”

“Aww,” Steve whined.

Nancy reached out and lightly thwapped the back of Steve’s head.  “You’re an idiot, Steve Harrington.  And a horny one.”

“Honestly, I don’t mind,” Jonathan admitted.  “It’s a little weird but kinda…flattering?  Reassuring, maybe.”

Nancy gave him a conspiratorial grin and leaned in close to whisper.  “Just between you and me, it is flattering.”  She straightened up and added at a normal volume, “Just be prepared for him to try to start something anytime and anywhere.”

“What can I say, with such a hot girlfriend and hot boyfriend, who wouldn’t want to?” Steve grinned.

“Come on,” Jonathan protested.  “You two, sure, but I know how I look and ‘hot’ isn’t it.”

“To us you are,” Nancy said firmly, pulling him into Steve’s room.

“Hell yeah,” Steve nodded, shutting the door and leading them over to the bed.  “I never thought about guys until you, still mostly don’t, but you…  I wanna hear you moan and get you off and watch your face when you come.”

“Jesus, Steve,” Jonathan shivered.

“Can we touch you?” Nancy smiled, coaxing him to lie down between them.

“Anywhere,” Jonathan gasped as Steve settled behind him and eagerly resumed his plan to decorate Jonathan’s skin with bite marks.

“Oh, are we supposed to be asking?  I was just gonna,” Steve commented, stroking down Jonathan’s side and enjoying the whimper he drew.

Nancy rolled her eyes.  “We’re supposed to be taking it easy, Jonathan’s shy,” she reminded him, slipping her hands under Jonathan’s shirts.

“Jonathan is also pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven,” Jonathan broke in breathlessly, “so I appreciate the thought but you really don’t need to worry so much about taking it easy.”

Steve looked over at Nancy.  “So does that mean we can - “

“Let’s stick to using our hands this time,” Nancy told him firmly.  “It’s easy to talk like that in the heat of the moment, but we shouldn’t jump right in.”

“Spoilsport,” Steve grumbled good-naturedly, pulling up Jonathan’s shirt to trail his fingers over the other boy’s stomach.  “Hey Jonathan, is it weird that I kinda want to invite you to take pictures of me and Nancy next time we get it on?  Because that would be really hot, watching you watch us, your eyes all intense and your dick hard, until you can’t take it anymore and you just gotta join in.”

“Holy shit, Steve,” Jonathan groaned.

“That’s a great idea,” Nancy grinned, undoing Jonathan’s pants.  “We’ll have to be careful with the film and photos, though.”

“We can break into school after hours to use the dark room,” Steve said cheerfully, playing with Jonathan’s nipple to see if he enjoyed it the way Nancy did.  “You and I can stand guard on lookout while he develops the film, and I can keep the pictures here.  My parents never come in in here, much less look though my stuff.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nancy agreed, sliding her hand past the waistband of Jonathan’s underwear and wrapping her hand around him.

Jonathan slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his moan, his hips rocking forward into the touch.  Steve ran his hand up Jonathan’s wrist.  “C’mon, let go, we want to hear you,” he coaxed.

“We do, Jonathan,” Nancy agreed, leaning in for a kiss as she worked him.

“It’s hot how much you want this, let us hear you, let us see you, don’t hold back,” Steve told him, nipping at his ear.

Jonathan tried to reply but his words came out in fragmented little gasps, interrupted by whimpers and moans.

“Yeah, that’s it.  You’ve got me so fucking hot, can I grind on your ass?” Steve trailed his tongue around the edge.

Jonathan managed to nod, not even trying for words anymore.

“God, the two of you sure can get a girl worked up,” Nancy said breathlessly.  “Steve, I hope you’re ready for me, because after we get Jonathan off I am going to pin you down on this bed and finish us.”

“Never been more glad that I always keep condoms in the nightstand,” Steve grinned, confiding to Jonathan, “I love it when she’s all take-charge in bed.”

“You love everything we do in bed,” Nancy grinned.

“Guilty as charged,” Steve said cheerfully.  “But who can blame me?  Jonathan, wait ‘till your first time with her going down on you, I don’t know whether the feel of it or the view is better.”

Jonathan make a choked sound and spilled into Nancy’s hand.

“Yeah, just like that, that’s so fucking hot,” Steve breathed as he watched, enraptured.

Nancy kissed Jonathan tenderly, taking some tissues and cleaning him up.  “You okay?”

“Never been better,” Jonathan murmured, dazed with bliss.

“I think you broke our boyfriend,” Steve laughed.

“Like you’re innocent in all this,” Nancy grinned.  She ran her clean hand through Jonathan’s hair.  “You okay with resting a bit while Steve and I finish?”

Jonathan gestured vaguely.  “Don’t hold back on my account.”

Nancy smiled and pulled off her sweater.  “We’ll give you a good show, then.”


End file.
